Ketiadaan Hansel
by Asheera Welwitschia
Summary: Todoroki selalu memimpikan hari ini. Lelaki itu, lelaki dari 12 tahun lalu, muncul kembali dihadapannya. Namanya Midoriya Izuku. Umurnya -katanya- 28 tahun. Todoroki percaya dan samgat senang. Banyak yang tidak berubah dari Midoriya. Termasuk- Kehampaan pada matanya. Chap 2. human!Shoto x vampire!Deku #OFATODODEKU
1. chapter 1

**Title: Ketiadaan Hansel**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: kalau saya menukar semua fanfic yang saya punya, pak Horikoshi mau tidak ya ngasih Todoroki Shoto ke saya? #nggabakal**

 **Genre: Action, romance, crime**

 **Pairing: Human!Shoto x Vam!Deku, slight Kacchako**

 **Warning: Shonen ai, typo(s), abal, AU, OOC (saya berharap tidak), mengandung unsur kekerasan baik verbal maupun fisik. Dan, oh! Saya juga terinspirasi sebagian dari Owari no Seraph, Twiligh, dan manga-manga lain yang berkaitan dengan vampir. Yah, bagaimanapun sayakan butuh referensi :v #buang**

 **Oke, selamat membaca!**

.

.

.

Saat itu umurku tujuh tahun.

Tersesat dalam gelapnya hutan angker berpohon lebat. Terus memaksakan langkah walau kaki bergetar menahan luka. Menulikan telinga terhadap suara lolongan serigala dan dengkingan burung hantu. Tak mempedulikan suara perut yang memecah hening diri sendiri. Aku meringis.

Aku iri dengan Hansel.

Yang mempunyai seorang Gretel dan segenggam roti.

Seperti yang diceritakan oleh ibu, Hansel dan Gretel keluar dari hutan dengan selamat setelah melawan penyi-

"Hee? Apa yang sedang dilakukan olehmu disini?"

Dan sontak aku menoleh. Demi mendengar suara asing ditelinga.

Aku melihat sesosok indah seorang lelaki. Dengan kemeja cokelat pudar yang anggun. Tersenyum indah menatapku.

...Seperti penyihir.

"Apa kau penyihir?" aku balas bertanya. Menatap serius.

Lelaki yang lebih tua dariku tersebut tertawa kecil. Menggeleng. "Aku bukan penyihir," kemudian berjongkok. Menyamakan tinggi denganku. "Sedang apa kau disini? Tersesat?"

Aku mengangguk. Lelaki di depanku tersenyum. Mengacak puncak kepalaku.

"Baiklah, mari kuantar hingga keluar dari hutan!" ia berdiri. Lalu menatapku. Meminta jawaban.

Kepalaku mengangguk sebagai respon. "Te-terima kasih. Tapi kakiku terluka,"

Lelaki itu menatap sejenak luka pada kakiku. "Hee? Hahaha, baiklah," ia memunggungiku kemudian kembali berjongkok. Memberi isyarat agar aku bisa digendongnya dipunggung.

Aku patah-patah naik. Melingkarkan kedua tanganku pada lehernya. Dan kedua tangannya menyangga tubuhku dari belakang.

Beberapa detik setelah itu, ia kembali berdiri dengan membawa beban tubuhku. Lalu berjalan menyusuri hutan.

Orang ini, seperti memiliki bau harum yang ganjil. Badannya pun tak terlalu terasa hangat. Namun terasa nyaman. Apa penyihir yang bertemu dengan Hansel juga begitu?

Terasa nyaman namun ganjil.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini, sih? Bukannya kedua orang tuamu sudah sering mengatakan bahwa hutan ini dihuni moster?" ia memecah keheningan.

"Aku lelah berlatih," tanganku mencengkeram kemeja lelaki itu. "Ayahku selalu memaksaku,"

"Waah, Kau pasti jadi orang yang hebat kelak," lelaki yang ternyata mempunyai rambut dengan warna hijau tua -sinar bulan membuat warnanya jelas- itu berkata dengan suara riang.

Aku mengangguk. Lalu tanpa sadar menguap lebar. Lelah dan kantuk menerpaku.

"Mengantuk ya?" ia mendengus geli. Aku bergumam sebagai jawaban. "Tidur saja, kau pasti lelah,"

Kali ini aku menggeleng. "Aku masih ingin melihat-lihat hutan,"

Lelaki itu mendesah. "Hei, biasanya disini banyak kunang-kunang, loh!"

Aku berbinar. Itu menakjubkan! "Benarkah?!"

Kemudian ia bercerita tentang musim kunang-kunang yang biasanya muncul pada musim panas. Sayangnya, sekarang masih pertengahan musim semi. Aku mendengar ceritanya dengan tatapan kagum.

Detik demi detik melaju. Membiarkan aliran waktu menjadi sinkron dengan dengan jarak langkah lelaki itu. Titik-titik lampu kota mulai terlihat dari celah-celah pohon. Kami hampir keluar dari hutan.

"Apa kakak tidak takut pergi kehutan malam-malam?" aku bertanya. Berusaha melihat wajah tersebut. "Nanti ada penyihir,"

"Penyihir? Pfft-" orang itu tertawa hingga punggungnya bergetar. "Kalau ada, mungkin penyihir itu yang kumakan!"

Aku ikut tertawa.

Setelah itu kami terus bercanda hingga sampai pada perbatasan kota. Lelaki itu menurunkanku. Tersenyum.

"Setelah ini pasti ada yang menjemputmu." Ucapnya sambil menatapku. "Jadi maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu hingga sampai kerumah,"

"Terima kasih, kak," Aku membungkuk. Hasil dari ajaran sopan santun Ibu. "Tidak masalah. Aku masih bisa jalan sendiri."

"Oh ya, omong-omong, aku belum tahu namamu," ia menatapku sambil tersenyum.

Dibawah sinaran lampu, aku dapat melihat wajahnya lebih jelas. Wajahnya kuning sedikit pucat. Dengan kornea berwarna hijau gelap. Namun-

Walaupun wajah itu mengukirkan senyum yang hangat-

"Todoroki Shoto," Aku menatapnya.

-Tapi matanya terlihat hampa.

Dan ia tertegun sejenak. Lalu tersenyum. Mengusap puncak kepalaku. "Sepertinya aku tak dapat bertemu denganmu lagi,"

"Kenapa-"

'SHOOTOOO!'

Hingga suara kakak perempuanku dari kejauhan terdengar. Membuatku menoleh.

Aku kembali memalingkan wajahku. "Kakak-"

Dan ia sudah tak ada.

.

.

.

Dunia ini terbagi menjadi dua makhluk berakal. Manusia dan vampir.

Manusia hidup ditengah-tengah cahaya. Sedangkan vampir hidup dalam bayang-bayang kegelapan.

Sayangnya, vampir tak dapat hidup berdampingan dengan manusia. Karena peringkat vampir adalah predator manusia.

Maka, manusia yang mempunyai akal dan ambisi, memutuskan membentuk satuan pembasmi vampir.

Dua ratus tahun setelah itu, keberadaan vampir semakin langka. Dikarenakan jumlahnya yang terbatas namun berumur lama. Sayangnya, keberadaan mereka semakin mengkhawatirkan. Membuat hubungan antara vampir dan manusia kian memburuk.

Dan dalam seratus tahun terakhir, keberadaan vampir semakin meresahkan. Namun jumlah mereka tak bertambah dengan drastis.

Vampir, yang sebenarnya juga bisa meminum darah lain selain manusia, merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran manusia yang begitu menyalahkan dan menyerang. Maka dalam seratus tahun terakhir itulah-

Manusia dan vampir resmi tak dapat disatukan.

.

[Tahun 20xx, Kota x, Jepang]

Seorang lelaki berumur 20 tahun berjalan tanpa ragu. Tak mengindahkan barang sedetik para wartawan yang berusaha mewawancarainya.

"Todoroki- _san_! Apa pendapat Anda tentang vampir?"

"Bagaimana Anda mengalahkan delapan vampir sekaligus?"

Hingga sampai lelaki berhelaian hetero setengah merah dan setengah putih itu pada mobil yang menjemputnya. Ia melirik sekilas. Berkata tegas dan dingin.

" _No comment_ ," lalu menutup kaca jendela mobil.

"Tunggu, Todoroki- _san_!"

"Todoroki- _san_!"

Sayangnya, mobil dengan lelaki bermarga Todoroki itu terlanjur melaju. Pergi meninggalkan selusin wartawan yang mendesah kecewa dan mengusap keringat didahi.

Lelaki dengan helaian hetero itu melirik sekilas para wartawan, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman pada jok mobil.

"Shoto- _sama_ ingin pergi kemana?" sang supir bertanya dengan sopan. Menatap Todoroki melalui spion depan.

Todoroki mengambil minuman kaleng dari dalam ranselnya. "Menuju tempat kejadian perkara,"

Sang sopir menjawab dengan anggukan. Lalu tak bertanya kembali. Sedangkan Shoto yang juga malas melanjutkan obrolan, memilih menatap keluar jendela.

Diluar sana, banyak terpampang wajahnya. Pada papan reklame, layar televisi ukuran besar yang tengah menyiarkan berita tentangnya ditengah kota, hingga surat kabar elektronik.

Membuat Todoroki jengah.

Beritanya selalu itu-itu saja. Seorang Shoto dari keluarga Todoroki yang belum genap berusia 20 tahun namun sudah masuk dalam pasukan elit pembasmi vampir.

Todoroki mendesah dalam hati.

Kemudian menatap pantulan dirinya pada jendela mobil. Memperhatikan bekas luka bakar pada wajah sebelah kirinya. Luka itu disebabkan oleh ayahnya. Karena berontakan dirinya yang ingin menemui ibunya dan mendapat larangan tak beralasan dari ayahnya. Todoroki merasa semakin menjadi orang yang buruk.

Membuatnya jengkel terhadap berita-berita tentang dirinya.

Namun dilain sisi, sinar bulan menembus masuk dengan lembut. Todoroki memilih menatap bulan itu. Kemudian teringat sesuatu.

Seorang lelaki dengan kulit pucat. Tersenyum cerah namun dengan tatapan hampa.

Todoroki kembali mendesah dalam hati untuk yang kedua kalinya. Saat itu umurnya hanya tujuh tahun. Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari seorang bocah dengan umur segitu?

Dan diumurnya yang ini, ia mencoba menarik tirai itu.

'Lelaki yang menolongku waktu itu adalah seorang-'

Ia kembali menatap jendela.

'Manusia, huh?'

Dan Todoroki memilih untuk menutupnya kembali.

.

"Para vampir akhir-akhir ini semakin mengganas. Dalam bulan ini saja sudah lebih dari 15 orang menjadi korban," Tsukauchi, seorang penyelidik dari kepolisian membacakan isi laporan. Kemudian menatap remaja didepannya. "Dan ini adalah mayat ke 17 bulan ini,"

Todoroki mengangguk. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Lalu kembali menatap dua orang onggokan mayat.

Posisinya tertelungkup bersama. Seperti barang yang sudah dibuang. Dipojok gang buntu dengan dinding tinggi. Membuat kedua mayat tersebut baru ditemukan dua hari kemudian setelah kematian.

Sang helaian hetero berjongkok, demi mengamati lebih jelas. Kedua mayat itu, yang teronggok seperti sampah, mati mengenaskan dengan wajah dan tubuh membiru. Kehabisan darah. Dengan cara yang tiba-tiba. Terlihat sangat mengerikan seperti dalam film zombi.

Todoroki menggeram saat menyadari sesuatu. Vampir yang ini benar-benar melecehkan umat manusia. Lihatlah! Pakaian korban masih tetap rapi tanpa kusut sedikitpun. Bahkan gaun putih lebar milik korban wanita tidak kotor walau posisi mereka terlihat seperti onggokan sampah. Namun pada dinding dan lantai tempat kejadian, banyak terdapat cipratan darah.

Seperti sengaja dilakukan untuk meninggalkan jejak.

Bajingan!

Kedua alis Todoroki menaut. Demi memikirkan sesuatu. Berpikir. Berpikir. Berpikir! Semua ini adalah petunjuk. Baik disengaja maupun tidak. Dalam beberapa menit, kemudian kembali berdiri. Menatap lelaki kepolisian bernama Tsukauchi tersebut.

"Ada apa, Todoroki- _san_?" Tsukauchi memasang raut tak mengerti.

"Hei, Tsukauchi- _san_ , aku punya sebuah ide. Namun-" Dan tatapan manik heterochrome tersebut menjadi lebih tajam dan serius. "Bisakah kita hadapi ini hanya berdua?"

Tsukauchi merasakan hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya.

Pukul setengah dua belas malam. Angin berhembus semakin kencang. Sinar bulan menerobos masuk semakin terang. Hening. Sepi. Senyap. Para warga dan masyarakat tentu saja akan berpikir ulang jika ingin keluar pada jam ini hingga ufuk timur menjelang.

Malam adalah wilayah vampir.

Manusia, yang takut akan kegelapan hanya akan memandang dari jauh. Bersembunyi ditempat terang. Penakut? Bukan. Memang seperti itulah sifat manusia. Toh vampir juga takut pada sinar rekahan dari matahari.

Dalam gelapnya malam yang seperti itu, seseorang berlari menerobos jalanan. Mendekap jaket cokelatnya yang sudah ditutup dengan resleting. Tudung jaketnya dipakai menutup kepala. Terengah. Sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang. Demi melihat sekitar empat orang pengejarnya.

Orang itu tengah dikejar. Oleh empat orang asing –jika meraka masih bisa disebut manusia- bertudung hitam. Si jaket cokelat berbelok masuk kedalam sebuah gang.

"Dasar bodoh!" salah satu pengejar menyeringai. Menatap rekannya yang lain.

Kaki-kaki pemakai jaket tersebut mulai hilang daya. Beberapa kali hampir tersandung. Hingga korban tersebut berhenti berlari. Menatap kedepan dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan. Ia menggigil. Menulikan detak jantungnya yang berpacu dengan sangat cepat. Demi melihat apa yang berada didepannya.

Jalan buntu.

Kemudian dengan cepat pula ia menoleh kebelakang. Tersentak saat tahu vampir-vampir itu sudah lima meter dibelakangnya.

"Tidak..." jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Keringat menetes. "Jangan..."

" _Ara~ ara_ ~ ternyata manusia memang sebodoh ini," salah satu vampir maju selangkah dua langkah.

Manusia tersebut merespon mundur dengan jarak yang sama. "Ja-jangan mendekat!"

Membuat ketiga lainnya ikut melangkah maju. Manusia itu semakin melangkah mundur.

"Jangan, kumohon!"

Dan yang didapatinya adalah keempat vampir tersebut malah melompat hendak menyerangnya bersamaan. Manik sang jaket cokelat membulat sempurna.

"TIDAAAAAKKK!"

Dan satu suara pistol yang merobek kulit terdengar parau. Membuat satu vampir tumbang.

"Apa-" kemudian tiga lainnya berhenti. Menoleh kearah sumber tembakan.

Dalam sepersekian detik, salah satu temannya telah menjadi abu?!

"Yah, tak kusangka bahwa vampir seidiot itu,"

Lelaki itu, dengan warna manik _heterochrome blue sapphire_ -abu-abu, yang telah menunggu dengan sabar diatas bangunan samping kanan. Menyeringai mendapati mangsanya yang tengah terjebak.

"Bangsat-"

" _Are_? Kan aku sudah bilang untuk tidak mendekat, tuan vampir." Manusia dengan jaket cokelat tersebut membuka tudungnya. Seorang penyelidik kepolisian.

 _Tsukauchi Naomasa_

Vampir-vampir tersebut mendecih. Lihatlah, tepat didepan mereka dua orang manusia yang tengah diperbincangkan didunia vampir sebagai ancaman.

Vampir yang berada di posisi paling tengah mendengus geli. Kemudian menarik lepas tudung hitamnya. Memperlihatkan wajahnya dengan helaian pirang panjang yang diikat dibelakang. Vampir yang ternyata lelaki itu, mengenakan setelan kemeja cokelat pudar bergaris.

"Wah, wah... biarkan saya memperkenalkan diri," lelaki vampir itu membungkuk tinggi sembari menaruh sebelah tangannya didepan dada. Berpose sopan namun menyebalkan. "Nama saya Makidielle, seorang bangsawan,"

Lalu dua orang yang tersisa juga membuka tudungnya. Memperlihatkan sosok mereka. Seorang lelaki lain dan seorang perempuan.

Bayang-bayang bulan terlihat jelas. Purnama.

"Dan saya tidak yakin Anda akan menang melawan saya," vampir itu menyeringai. Taringnya yang tidak wajar bagi manusia berkilau dibawah sinar bulan. Seakan-akan siap menyerang.

Namun seringai itu dibalas dengan seringai yang lain. sang helaian hetero balik menyeringai. Dengan tatapan yang lebih mengerikan.

" _Saa_ ~"

Suara besi berbenturan terdengar sangat keras. Todoroki kembali menembakkan peluru yang didesain khusus untuk membunuh vampir. Namun vampir yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Makidielle itu menghindar dengan gesit. Membuat pelurunya terbuang sia-sia. Dibalas dengan lemparan tiga buah pisau kecil berwarna putih. Todoroki malah berlari. Melangkah maju. Balik menyerang disela-sela menghindari tiga belah pisau beracun.

Dilain sisi, Tsukauchi berusaha mengimbangi dua vampir lainnya. Lelaki berhelaian hitam pendek tersebut menelan ludah. Iya sih, dua yang lain memang lebih lemah dibanding dengan vampir bangsawan yang dihadapi oleh Shoto. Namun bagaimanapun juga kalkulasi jumlah dengan kekuatan mereka jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dengan kekuatan Tsukauchi.

'Aku seharusnya memang memanggil bala bantuan,' Tsukauchi menyesal dalam hati. Terus menghindari serangan dari dua orang didepannya. Tapi jika ia memanggil bantuan, maka kasus ini akan melebar dan memakan semakin banyak korban. Vampir dari kalangan bangsawan bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dihadapi.

Lagi-lagi Tsukauchi menghela napas.

Baiklah, waktunya untuk serius. Pedang pendek milik Tsukauchi tiba-tiba terhunus maju. Salah satu vampir terkena serangan tersebut. Membuat paha sebelah kanannya terluka. Vampir sisanya menggeram, lalu bersiap menembakkan timah panas.

"Matilah-" jarak yang sempurna untuk menghabisi penyelidik didepannya. "AKH!"

Suara retakan tulang terdengar. Todoroki lebih dahulu menusuk leher bagian belakang vampir tersebut dengan pisau perak.

Vampir itu mengerang dengan keras. Kemudian menghilang menjadi abu.

Makidielle menghela napas. Tak ada penyesalan dalam raut wajahnya. Bagaimanapun hatinya telah mati.

'Bagaimana caraku untuk kabur?' ia berpikir cepat. Menentukan langkah berikutnya.

Di lain pihak, Todoroki berkali-kali menyerangnya dengan pistol. Membuat kosentrasinya terbelah menjadi dua. Meskipun Todoroki juga tak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini.

Sang helaian hetero melirik sejenak Tsukauchi, 'Bagus, ia masih bertarung,' pikirnya dalam hati.

Dengan langkah cepat, Todoroki kembali menekan pelatuk pistol tanpa henti. Membuat vampir bangsawan didepannya mendecih sebal. Balas melemparkan empat buah pisau. Todoroki jelas melangkah mundur demi menghindari serangan tersebut.

"Mundur!" vampir bangsawan tersebut melompat naik. Memerintahkan anak buahnya yang tersisa untuk mundur.

Namun manik hetero tersebut tak ingin menyerah. Demi itu ia kembali merangsek maju. Menggenggam erat pistolnya kemudian menembak dengan cepat dan akurat. Tembakan itu, meluncur tepat kearah tubuh sang vampir bangsawan. Makidielle menoleh.

"Makidielle-sama!" namun tidak. Peluru tersebut mengenai tubuh bawahan sang bangsawan.

Tubuh perempuan vampir itu menggelepar. Merasakan panasnya peluru perak yang menembus tubuhnya. Dengan sisa kekuatan, ia mendorong atasannya. Dengan raut wajah yang mengatakan 'Pergilah!'

Makidielle mengangguk. Kemudian melompat melewati tembok tinggi. Dan sang vampir perempuan mati. Hilang menjadi abu.

Todoroki hendak mengejar. Namun tangan Tsukauchi menahannya. Demi melihat gelengan tegas pada raut Tsukauchi, Todoroki memilih mengalah.

"Bajingan," dengan tambahan kata-kata umpatan.

Malam berlalu. Kota itu, tidak berbeda jauh dengan tiga belas tahun lalu. Saat Todoroki kabur kedalam hutan. Angin menembus kota. Menubruk Todoroki yang tengah berjalan di tengah kota. Ia melirik jam tangan, pukul empat dini hari. Lelaki itu baru saja menyelesaikan laporannya atas pertarungannya beberapa jam lalu. Berharap segera pulang menuju apartemennya karena kemeja yang tengah dikenakannya saat ini sudah basah kena keringat dan darah. Namun-

Manik hetero tersebut menyempatkan diri melihat keatas. Demi sang bulan purnama yang muncul dengan eloknya.

"Purnama," ia berbisik. Menghayati setiap momen.

Berdiri di tengah trotoar, dilewati pedagang yang telah lalu lalang. Matahari memang belum muncul, namun kegiatan jual-beli sudah mulai bersiap.

Dalam setiap momen beberapa menit Todoroki dengan purnama, ia selalu mencari sosok lelaki yang telah menolongnya saat itu. Todoroki selalu mencari. Mencari. Dan mencari. Menunggu saat-saat dirinya bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

Angin kembali berhembus.

'Ada, huh? Seorang Hansel yang ingin bertemu kembali dengan Sang penyihir?'

Dan Sang Shoto memilih melanjutkan perjalanannya. Berjalan dengan langkah konstan. Menembus dinginnya udara pukul empat pagi.

[Dua hari kemudian]

Seorang perempuan berkacamata melangkah dengan konstan. Menimbulkan gema kecil dalam lorong lantai kayu. Membawa sebuah map berukuran sedang berwarna cokelat. Terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga sampai pada ruang yang dituju olehnya.

Ruang itu, sungguh besar untuk ukuran sebuah kamar. Maka empunya memilih menambahkan rak-rak buku ukuran besar, meja, dan alat-alat lain. Membuatnya menjadi semacam kantor yang ada tempat tidurnya. Bedanya, lantainya tetap beralaskan tatami -semacam tikar anyaman- dan pintunya pun pintu geser. Bagaimanapun juga ruang itu adalah salah satu bagian dari rumahnya.

Disana, seorang lelaki dengan singlet berwarna hitam tengah membaca sebuah buku diatas tempat tidur. Disebelahnya, terdapat sebuah rak yang menggantung didinding. Tempat lelaki dengan helaian hetero tersebut meletakkan secangkir kopi.

"Shoto-kun," perempuan itu memanggil. Tersenyum.

Lelaki bernama Shoto tersebut menoleh, "Kak Fuyumi? Ada apa?"

Fuyumi, nama perempuan itu, maju mendekat. Kemudian mengulurkan sebuah map yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Ini, misimu selanjutnya,"

"Hm?" Shoto mengangguk. Mengambil map cokelat tersebut. Kemudian membukanya.

Fuyumi memutuskan duduk disamping sang adik. "Hutan dibelakang kota kita, akan menjadi tempat misimu selanjutnya. Itu kata ayah. Juga disudah disetujui oleh kepolisian. Kau bisa mengajak aku atau Tsukauchi- _san_ jika mau,"

Sang adik membaca sekilas data-data dan isi dari kertas yang diberikan oleh Fuyumi. Secara garis besar, hutan itu telah dicurigai adanya sekelompok bangsawan yang tengah mengintai para manusia.

"Kapan aku bisa memulai misi ini?" Shoto menatap sang kakak.

"Kau bisa mulai sekarang jika ingin," Fuyumi melirik jam tangannya. "Masih pukul 2 siang,"

Sang helaian hetero mengangguk. Membaca lebih teliti kertas ditangannya. Berpikir bahwa pukul 3 nanti ia bisa sekadar observasi kesana. Toh sore bukanlah pilihan yang buruk.

Akhirnya Shoto mengatakan bahwa ia akan observasi ringan satu jam lagi. Fuyumi mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan. Namun sayangnya perempuan itu tak bisa menemani hari ini. Karena ia harus memberikan laporannya pada pihak kepolisian tentang misinya kemarin. Shoto tersenyum simpul. Bukan masalah besar.

"Ah, jadi ingat dulu," Fuyumi tersenyum lebar. "Saat kau hilang didalam hutan itu,"

Aah, andai saja kakaknya tahu bahwa sang adik tak pernah lupa sekalipun kejadian itu.

Pukul setengah enam sore. Itulah deretan angka yang ditunjukkan oleh jam tangan sang Shoto. Membuatnya mendecih. Adanya perbaikan jalan mengharuskannya memilih jalan memutar untuk mencapai hutan berbukit dibelakang kota. Dan yang lebih membuat dirinya kesal adalah-

Ia tak bisa melewati jalan dimana dulu ia diantar lelaki berhelaian hijau tua itu.

Bernostalgia sedikit boleh kan?

Ia mendesah, menutup pintu mobilnya yang berwarna hitam legam. Well, toh pada akhirnya ia sudah berada dalam radius lima ratus meter dari pinggir hutan. Bagaimanapun ia tak boleh terlalu dekat dengan hutan tersebut.

Todoroki mengeratkan _raincoat_ nya. Mengecek barang bawaannya, yang terutama alat pertahanan diri. Kemudian menatap dengan intens hutan didepannya.

Menghitung mundur dari 3 dalam hati. Menarik napas. Kemudian berlari dengan kencang namun tanpa suara menuju kedalam hutan.

Lelaki itu terus berlari masuk. Melewati pepohonan dengan vepat. Menghiraukan beberapa hewan kecil yang berlari ketika ia melaju. Hingga-

'Tempat ini-' Todoroki berhenti.

Ketika ia menemukan tempat dimana ia pertama kali bertemu lelaki berhelaian hijau itu.

Todoroki terengah sejenak. Bekas berlari. Kemudian melangkah maju menuju pohon terdekat. 12 tahun berlalu dan sekarang pohon itu menjadi lebih besar. Todoroki memegang batang pohon tersebut. Bernostalgia.

Dalam hanyutan nostalgianya, samar-samar ia mendengar suara langkah terburu-buru. Membuatnya menoleh.

Sekitar jarak 100 meter dari dirinya, seseorang tengah berlari tergesa-gesa menuruni bukit sembari mendekap sesuatu. Dalam beberapa belas meter kemudian, ia disusul oleh seekor kelelawar.

Todoroki terkesiap.

Kelelawar itu adalah perwujudan dari kamera milik bangsa vampir. Itu artinya-

Orang yang tengah dikejarnya adalah seorang manusia?!

Begitu tersadar, Todoroki sudah berlari mengejar. Otaknya dengan segera menyusun strategi untuk membebaskan orang itu dari kejaran kamera tanpa kerusaknya. Kerusakan pada kamera tersebut akan berdampak pada pengintaiannya.

Akhirnya sebuah ide terlintas dalam benak Todoroki. Lelaki itu langsung berlari lebih cepat. Mendahului seseorang itu tanpa mendekat kearahnya. Kemudian memberikan isyarat, 'Ikuti aku tanpa ketahuan'

Seseorang dibelakang kanan Todoroki yang jelas bingung, namun mengangguk perlahan, memutuskan ikut. Membuatnya terus berlari menuruni bukit.

Hingga jejeran pohon terakhir, seseorang itu kehilangan sosok Todoroki. "Bagaimana ini?" ia berbisik panik. Demi melihat kelelawar itu masih mengejar.

Beberapa detik setelah itu ia keluar dari dalam hutan. Sampai kelelawar itu keluar menyusul, sebuah lampu sorot terarah pada kamera tersebut. Membuatnya berdiam karena tertusuk cahayanya.

Seseorang itu melihat dan berhenti berlari. Menghela napas lega. Namun, sebuah tangan yang kokoh menariknya.

"Kita harus pergi, lampu sorot itu hanya akan menahannya hingga beberapa menit!" Todoroki terus berlari sembari menarik orang dibelakangnya.

Mereka terus berlari hingga tak menyadari bahwa matahari sudah hampir terbenam.

Akhirnya mereka memasuki area 'milik' manusia. Dan dalam jarak seratus meter kurang dari perbatasan, Todoroki menarik orang itu menuju sebuah pohon lalu memakaikannya jaket milik sendiri. Kemudian menaruh kedua lengannya disamping orang tersebut. Tudung merah dari baju orang itu membuatnya tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Tatap aku," ujar sang helaian hetero.

Lalu Todoroki mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidungnya menempel pada wajah orang didepannya. Terlihat seperti menciumnya namun tak menempel. Manik Todoroki tetap awas melirik arah kamera itu akan datang. Benar saja, sepersekian detik berikutnya kamera tersebut datang. Todoroki menempelkan tubuhnya lebih dekat.

"Hnng!" membuat orang didepannya merasa sesak dan tidak nyaman.

Kamera itu berhenti.

Todoroki bersiap menanti resiko dan hasil dengan berdebar.

Beberapa detik terlewat.

Namun akhirnya kelelawar itu berputar dan kembali memasuki hutan.

Hingga benar-benar merasa aman, sang manik hetero melepaskan dirinya pada orang didepannya.

Dan tersadar atas apa yang dilakukannya-

"Maaf, kau pasti kaget." Todoroki segera menjauh. "Well, daerah sini terkenal karena hal seperti ini, jadi-"

Tanpa disangka, orang itu menggeleng. "Terima kasih,"

Lalu menurunkan tudungnya. Menatap Todoroki.

Todoroki membulatkan maniknya. Begitu pula dengan orang didepannya.

Orang itu. Seseorang dari 13 tahun lalu. Yang selalu berada dalam otak Todoroki. Membuatnya tak dapat melupakan lelaki itu. Helaian hijau tuanya. Kulit kuning pucatnya. Manik hijau yang senada. 12 tahun Todoroki menunggu.

Dan sekarang? Ia kembali. Muncul dihadapannya.

"Kau-" Sang manik hetero terkesiap.

"Todoroki..." orang didepannya menahan napas.

"Shoto- _kun_ ,"

Dengan kurang ajarnya, BERSAMBUNG :v

A/N

Hola-hola, saya kembali~ terima kasih telah membaca fic ini #membungkuk yaaah, bagaimanapun, sepertinya fic ini chapnya bakal dikit, kok. Paling Cuma sekitar 3 atau 4 aja. Semoga waktu chap terakhir, sampe di deadlinenya OF_ATODODEKU ya?

Saya juga sangat berterima kasih pada **Rinadesu** yang mengeditor dan memberikan saya suntikan semangat.

Well, saya sangat mengharapkan review, terutama kritik dan saran dari Anda sekalian para penghuni fandon BnHA #buang

 **Asheera W**

 **Mind to RnR?**


	2. Menggenang dalam Gelap

**Rated: T+**

 **Disclaimer: Todoroki Shoto punya saya! Percaya ngga? #jangan #buang Ngga, lah. Todo, Izu, dan segenap keluarga besar BnHA punya Horikoshi-sensei tapi kalau mau dikasih kesaya, ya boleh kok. #heh**

 **Warning: seperti yang terlampir pada chap sebelumnya. (Ketahuan malesnya)**

 **Genre: Action, crime, romance, supernatural (?)**

 **Rated: T+**

 **Pairing: TodoDeku, slight Kacchako**

 _ **Special thanks for**_ **Rinadesu** **yang telah menjadi betaread saya**

.

.

.

 **Chap 2: Menggenang Dalam Gelap**

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari itu datang.

Setelah sekian lama seorang Todoroki Shoto menunggu hari itu. Dimana ia dapat bertemu dengan lelaki yang bahkan tak ia tahu namanya. Lelaki yang menyelamatkan dirinya. Yang berkata bahwa ia akan menjadi orang yang hebat. Todoroki kecil benar-benar tergugah hingga saat ini. Membuatnya bersabar atas apa yang dilakukan ayahnya padanya. Walau ketika kecil ia menangis hingga air matanya kering. Mendekap didalam selimut _futon_. Mengingat kembali kata-kata lelaki yang menyelamatkannya dilalu hari.

Sekarang, detik ini juga, lelaki itu tepat berada dihadapannya. Membuat desiran dalam hatinya kembali berkecamuk.

Dalam sepersekian detik yang hening, lelaki bermanik hijau tua itu tersenyum. Mengatakan terima kasih telah menyelamatkan dirinya sekali lagi. Sang helaian hetero yang akhirnya tersadar, mengangguk. Memperhatikan orang didepannya yang tengah memungut keranjang yang tadi didekap. Todoroki tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi selain 'Lekas menjauh dari tempat ini,'. Yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan dan gerak tangan terburu-buru.

"Namaku Izuku." Lelaki berhelaian hijau tua tersebut tersenyum. Memandang lelaki di depannya. "Midoriya Izuku."

Todoroki, yang tengah berjalan, menatap Midoriya. Mengangguk. Sesekali ia melirik lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Midoriya memang bertambah tua. Garis wajahnya tegas. Dengan beberapa kerutan pada wajahnya namun samar. Ya! Midoriya MEMANG bertambah tua.

Benar kan?

Todoroki merasa bersemangat. Midoriya, lelaki yang telah menolongnya itu, memang manusia! Hei, vampir tak menua secepat itu, tahu! Memang, bukan? Todoroki benar. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Todoroki senang.

Bahwa seorang Midoriya Izuku adalah seorang MANUSIA.

Hingga akhirnya lelaki itu menyadari bahwa matahari benar-benar telah terbenam. Membuatnya tak tega jika harus meninggalkan lelaki disampingnya untuk berjalan seorang diri. Memilih menyarankan -memaksa- sang helaian hijau tua agar ikut bersamanya. Todoroki akan mengantarnya pulang dengan mobil.

.

"Midoriya- _san_ -"

"Panggil saja Midoriya," sang helaian hijau menginterupsi sejenak. Menatap jalan yang bergerak cepat di depannya.

"Midoriya, berapa umurmu?" Todoroki yang tengah menyetir, memilih membuka suatu topik -sekaligus ingin tahu-.

Manik hijau Midoriya melirik ke kiri sejenak. Mengingat. "Kita bertemu sejak dua belas atau tiga belas lalu, kan? Sekarang umurku 28 tahun,"

Oh, itu berarti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, umur Midoriya adalah 15 tahun.

Sang helaian hetero mengangguk. Lalu menatap kembali jalanan di depannya.

"Kau tidak bertanya mengapa aku berada di daerah hutan vampir?" Midoriya kali ini tak menatap Todoroki.

Namun manik hetero Todoroki yang balik menatapnya sekarang. Menarik sebelah alis. _Huh?_

"Ibuku sakit. Kasihan sekali jika setiap kali melihatnya harus menahan sakit dimalam hari. Obat kimia tak ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Asam mefenamat dan jenis obat lainnya hanya meringankan nyeri pada tubuhnya. Sedangkan penyembuh yang paling mujarab adalah-"

"Jamur emas yang banyak tumbuh di dalam hutan vampir." Todoroki memotong Midoriya. Mengerti ini akan menjurus kemana. "Aku paham. Tak akan kukatakan insiden ini pada pihak militer dan kepolisian."

"Terima kasih, Aku berhutang padamu,"

.

Kediaman Midoriya memakan waktu sekitar 15 menit perjalanan dengan mobil. Yang cukup tak disangka oleh Todoroki adalah kenyataan bahwa letaknya agak terlalu jauh dari pusat kota. Berada ditempat yang masih agak jarang penduduk namun sudah terfasilitasi.

Dilain sisi, kenampakan rumah Midoriya tak jauh berbeda dengan rumah kebanyakan. Tak terlalu kecil, juga tak terlalu besar. Namun halamannya yang minimalis, diisi oleh banyak bunga mawar dan lavender. Temboknya dicat warna natural. Krem. Selebihnya, tak ada yang benar-benar menarik.

Midoriya masuk terlebih dahulu. Melangkah sedikit terburu-buru. Todoroki, yang baru saja memarkir mobilnya disisi jalan, memilih mengikuti ritme sang helaian hijau. Memperlebar langkahnya. Memperhatikan Midoriya yang belasan langkah berada didepan, memegang erat keranjang yang berisi jamur.

"Aku pulang!" dengan setengah berteriak, Midoriya mendobrak pintu. Tidak sabaran.

Kemudian, tanpa diduga, muncul seorang perempuan setengah baya dengan helaian hijau yabg lebih terang. "Ah, Izuku, selamat datang!" dengan wajah berseri.

"Ibu, penyakitmu bagaimana?" Sang Izuku berjalan mendekat. Bertanya dengan raut khawatir.

Sang ibu menggeleng. Mengatakan bahwa ia sudah dapat bergerak sekarang. Kemudian tertawa jenaka. Meminta maaf telah membuat anaknya repot. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, pandangannya beralih pada seseorang yang asing. "Izuku, siapa dia? Jarang-jarang kau membawa teman," menatap seseorang itu sambil tersenyum.

Todoroki selaku tamu, cepat-cepat membungkuk. Memperkenalkan diri. Ibu Todoroki telah berhasil mendidik anaknya dengan tata krama yang santun.

"Ah," ibu Midoriya tertegun sejenak saat menyadari sesuatu. "Kau yang ada di televisi itu kan? Pembasmi vampir termuda!"

Todoroki mengangguk. Lalu Midoriya Inko, nama ibu Izuku, lekas-lekas heboh dan memperingatkan Izuku agar menjamu tamunya dengan baik sebelum secepat kilat pergi menuju dapur. Ruang depan menjadi hening sejenak.

Tinggal Shoto dan Izuku yang _sweatdrop_ dalam hati.

"Ma-maaf, ibuku memang suka melihatmu di acara televisi," Izuku menatap lelaki didepannya sembari menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal.

Sang helaian hetero mengangguk mahfum. Terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini. "Bukan masalah besar," dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Sang manik zamrud gelap tersenyum. Kemudian mengajak Todoroki menuju ruang makan saat ibunya sudah memanggil-manggil. Makan malam sudah siap.

Tapi siapa tahu, bahwa dalam hati lelaki bertudung itu tak henti-henti merapal doa. Menutupi rasa khawatirnya pada sang tamu. Berbalut kepedihan masa lalu. Yang dimana hanya ia yang tahu. Ini cukup menyebalkan.

'Hei, Shoto-kun. Semoga kau tetap terlindungi.'

.

.

.

Dalam keremangan yang menyebalkan, seorang vampir bangsawan tengah berjalan. Menciptakan gema pada setiap langkah konstan yang dilakukannya. Menelusuri lorong berbata seperti benteng zaman dahulu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah pintu besar menghadangnya. Sepersekian detik menelan ludah, dan sepersekian lainnya mendorong pintu tersebut. Ia menyiapkan diri. Demi bertemu 'Dia Yang Agung'.

Dikeheningan yang menyesakkan, jutaan pasang mata terarah. Di depannya, terutama tepat beberapa belas meter didepan;

Seorang lelaki dengan jubah hitam kebangsaan. Rambut pudar acak-acakan. Wajah tegas namun penuh dengan kerutan. Bekas luka dibagian mulut kiri. Ditambah manik dengan gerakan dan raut aneh.

"Ah?" lelaki itu membuka mulut. Dengan suara yang berat dan mengintimidasi. "Kau sudah kembali, Makidielle?"

Makidielle, bangsawan itu, berlutut. Mengangguk takzim. Kemudian kembali menelan ludah.

"Saya melaporkan bahwa Todoroki Shoto dan Tsukauchi Naomasa adalah ancaman serius bagi vampir." Pria itu menatap lantai semakin dalam. Demi merasakan aura intimidasi yang terarah pada dirinya.

Pria dengan jubah hitam kelam itu mengangguk. "Baiklah, kau mengerjakannya dengan baik, Maki,"

Makidielle, yang merasa sudah dapat bernapas lega, menatap Sang Penguasa didepannya dengan berbinar, "Benarka-"

Kemudian sebutir peluru perak menembus dahinya.

Makidielle mengerang. Berteriak menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya menguap. Lelaki itu menatap arah datangnya peluru. Maka disanalah Sang Penguasa. Menatap rendah dengan menggenggam seonggok pistol. Makidielle merintih.

"Me...nga...pa...?" suaranya saat disadari mulai menipis.

"Mudah saja. Aku memerintahkanmu untuk membawa pulang banyak manusia hidup. Bukan mayat." Lalu pria dengan jubah hitam itu menyeringai. Memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang menyeramkan. "Nah, selamat tinggal, Maki,"

Makidielle memejamkan matanya. Merasakan detik-detik akhirnya. Tubuhnya kebas. Tak dapat merasakan apapun lagi. Kemudian tanpa disadarinya, ia telah hilang tak berbekas.

Beberapa vampir bangsawan yang hadir menelan ludah. Tegang. Lalu melirik diam-diam penguasa vampir yang telah memimpin sejak setengah milenium yang lalu. Berbisik. Sungguh sadis, bejat, dan tak berperi. Tiga sifat yang sudah cukup untuk mensifati lelaki dengan kenampakan fisik mengerikan itu.

Shigaraki Tomura.

Vampir berdarah murni. Anak buangan dari seorang bangsawan perempuan yang diperkosa oleh raja sebelumnya. Shigaraki -nama keluarganya adalah milik sang ibu- jugalah yang mengkudeta raja sebelumnya. Kemudian memenggal kepalanya dengan sadis, meminum darahnya, lalu mandi dengan darah ayahnya -jika ia masih ada setitik rasa- itu. Karena tak ada yang berani melawan, Shigaraki resmi menjadi raja.

"Mana Midoriya Izuku?" Shigaraki tiba-tiba bertanya. Membuat para bangsawan tersentak dalam diam.

Kurogiri, penasihat Shigaraki yang berdiri tepat disebelahnya, membuka sebuah catatan. "Belum kembali."

"Kirim pesan kepadanya. Ia harus melapor padaku secepatnya." Shigaraki menyandarkan dirinya. "Jika terlambat, bunuh saja Ibu menjijikkannya itu,"

"Baik!"

.

.

.

Tangan-tangan jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Ruang makan kediaman keluarga Midoriya hening sejenak. Diisi oleh kecipak tangan yang sedang menggosok piring dan aliran air. Makan malam baru saja berlalu.

"Maaf ya, kau jadi mencuci piring, Todoroki- _kun_ ," seulas senyum manis dan perasaan tak enak hati Midoriya terarah pada sang helaian hetero. Tangannya sibuk menggosok piring dengan spons.

Todoroki yang tengah membersihkan piring dari sabun, mengangguk. Merasa tidak berkeberatan. "Lagipula ibumu nampak pucat,"

Sang manik hijau tua mengangguk sekali. Benar, pada saat pertengahan makan malam, ibu Midoriya tiba-tiba saja terlihat pucat dan izin untuk kembali ke dalam kamar. Cepat-cepat Izuku mengantarnya. Takut jika ibunya mengalami jatuh atau hal lain.

Todoroki yang melihat perubahan mimik Midoriya, menghela napas. Merasakan aliran simpati pada neuron-neuron otaknya. Kasihan sekali melihat Midoriya seperti itu.

"Kemana Ayahmu?" dan pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari sang helaian hetero.

Manik hijau tua itu menatap Todoroki, "Tidak tahu. Ia menghilang." Kemudian tersenyum.

Senyum yang sama seperti waktu itu.

Cerah namun hampa.

"Tch," Todoroki berdecak. Kedua telapak tangannya dengan cepat menutup wajah sang helaian hijau tua. Midoriya tersentak kaget. Demi merasakan kedua tangan basah yang menutupi mukanya. "Jangan perlihatkan ekspresi seperti itu padaku!". Manik hetero Todoroki berkilat.

Kilatan itu, ditangkap oleh manik hijau milik Midoriya. Yang terlihat melalui celah-celah jari Todoroki. Dan dijawab oleh bulatan manik hijau tua tersebut. Midoriya benar-benar tidak mengerti. Bukankah bagi manusia senyuman adalah sebuah pernyataan bahwa 'tidak apa-apa' atau semacam, 'baik-baik saja'? ibunya bahkan jika mengkhawatirkannya, Midoriya akan selalalu tersenyum. Atau bahkan pada raja vampir, senyum tersebut akan selalu berhasil. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa-

Todoroki terlihat begitu sedih?

.

Mobil berwarna hitam milik Todoroki bergerak maju. Meninggalkan jalanan yang selanjutnya menjadi sepi. Midoriya masih tetap melambaikan tangannya. Mengiringi kepergian pemburu vampir tersebut. Ia merasa sudah melakukan hal yang buruk beberapa jam lalu.

'Tidak, akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf. Bagaimanapun juga hal itu adalah privasimu.' Itulah yang dikatakan Todoroki pada dirinya beberapa jam lalu. Membuat helaian hijau tua itu merasa tidak enak. Namun kemudian ia membungkuk. Kembali meminta maaf. Dentang jam besar disudut ruangan berdentang sebelas kali. Pada akhirnya perdebatan tersebut menggantung begitu saja.

' _Pulanglah. Sudah malam,'_ ujarnya saat itu. _'Maaf kau jadi merasa tak enak,'_

Dan hanya dibalas oleh satu kata dan anggukan. _'Hn,'_

Midoriya benar-benar bingung. Mematung begitu saja disudut jalan. Walaupun angin berhembus semakin kencang dan bayangan mobil hitam Todoroki sudah lama menghilang. Lelaki berhelaian hetero itu, huh? Dia selalu mengusik kehidupan panjang Midoriya.

Todoroki Shoto. Apapun caranya, bagaimanapun juga, ia harus selalu melindungi lelaki itu. Kali ini tak ada kata gagal. Karena Shoto adalah-

" _Nee_ , Izuku- _chan~_ "

Midoriya terkesiap. Demi mendengar jenis suara yang ia kenal. Suara yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Toga-" Midoriya menoleh perhalan. Menyaksikan seorang perempuan dengan helaian pirang yang dicepol dua namun berantakan berada TEPAT dibelakangnya. "-Himiko,"

"Aku senang saat Shigaraki-sama mengutusku untuk menyampaikan pesan padamu, Izuku~" kemudian kedua tangan perempuan itu menggerayangi dada Midoriya.

Sang helaian hijau tua menatap tak suka. Namun sepertinya seorang Toga Himiko sudah mati dengan hal seperti itu. "Apa yang disampaikan oleh Raja? Laporanku?" sembari berdecak sebal dan berusaha menepis tangan di depannya.

Sayangnya Toga malah menarik baju Midoriya, lalu secepat kilat menggigit leher lelaki didepannya. Membuatnya mengeluarkan darah. "Hei, aku akan memberimu sekantung koin emas jika kau mau tidur denganku malam ini," perempuan itu menatap Midoriya dengan pandangan gila.

"Peduli setan," Midoriya yang kehilangan kesabaran, mendorong jatuh Toga. Membuat suara jatuh kecil. Kemudian menginjak perut perempuan itu dan menekannya. Aura disekitar lelaki bermanik hijau itu berubah. Mencekam seperti malam. "Mati saja sana, dasar gila!"

Sayangnya, bukannya takut, Toga malah tertawa senang. Memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang seperti taring semua. "Aah ya, itu! Tatapan seperti ingin membunuhku! Itu sangat menawan, Izuku sayang~"

Kaki kanan sang helaian hijau tua semakin masuk kedalam perut Toga. "Dasar masokis." Dengan suara yang berat dan dalam.

"Aah, Izuku~ bagus! Tetaplah seperti itu. Kau benar-benar seperti vampir berdarah murni~" namun reaksi Midoriya adalah melepaskan melepaskan kaki kanannya pada perempuan jalang itu. Lalu melangkah mundur.

'Tidak, tidak! TIDAK!' hati Midoriya terpukul. Ia bukan vampir sepenuhnya. Tidak! Bukan! Tentu saja bukan! Walaupun dari sudut hatinya yang lain ia menyadari bahwa sifat vampir telah merasuk kedalam dirinya sejak berabad lalu.

Toga terbatuk, kemudian berdiri dengan susah payah. Terkikik dengan suara yang menyebalkan. Melangkahkan kakinya selangkah demi selangkah. Mendekati lelaki dengan helaian hijau tua yang tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Toga, gadis itu, mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Midoriya. "I. Zu. Ku~ kau adalah vampir-"

"-Dan selamanya akan tetap begitu."

.

.

.

Kertas-kertas yang bertumpuk. Pulpen yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Buku-buku bermacam isi satu tema berserakan. Secangkir kopi yang telah kehilangan uapnya. Juga data-data yang tersimpan sebagai _file_ komputer. Berantakan. Sungguh, satu kata yang pada akhirnya dapat menyingkat beberapa kalimat diatas. Ruangan itu, dengan luas 15x20 meter, lebih terlihat seperti kapal pecah daripada sebuah ruang kantor di departemen pembasmi vampir.

Didalam ruang itu, didekat pintu, Todoroki mendesah. Menyandarkan dirinya pada kursi kantor. Menutup wajahnya yang menggantung pada atas sandaran kursi dengan sebuah buku bertema pembasmian vampir.

Sedetik kemudian, pintu diketuk. Lalu Fuyumi, kakak perempuannya, masuk. Menaikkan sebelah alis, "Tumben sekali ruanganmu berantakan?" tangan perempuan berhelaian silver sedikit merah itu meraih buku-buku yang berserakan, lalu menumpuknya dengan tepat.

Shoto menurunkan buku diatas wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Kemudian bangkit dari sandarannya. "Aku hanya berpikir," pada akhirnya memutuskan mengikuti langkah kakaknya. Merapikan mejanya yang sangat berantakan. "Omong-omong, ada apa?"

Fuyumi mengeluarkan suara 'eh' kecil. "Aku sampai lupa. Kau dapat izin untuk menyelidiki keberadaan vampir sesukamu. Perintah langsung dari Chisaki- _sama_." Lalu sebelah tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dengan bordir emas. "Itu surat izinnya,"

Lelaki didepan Fuyumi mengangguk. Menerima surat tersebut, kemudian membaca sekilas isinya. Oh, biaya operasional termasuk makan juga akan ditanggung oleh pemerintah. Tumben sekali hal seperti ini terjadi. Namun Chisaki adalah adalah raja manusia yang berpikir dahulu sebelum bertindak. Tapi bukankah ini agak terlalu berlebihan jika hanya untuk misi pengintaian?

"Kak, bukankah ini seharusnya tugas dari kepala kepolisian?" Shoto menatap kakaknya, sembari memasukkan amplop tersebut ke dalam saku.

Fuyumi menerawang sejenak. Menghela napas. "Kupikir-". Angin berhembus masuk melewati celah-celah gorden jendela yang terbuka lebar. Perempuan itu menatap ke arah langit. "Ras manusia akan mengadakan perang besar melawan ras vampir."

"Ap-" lelaki hetero tersebut membulatkan maniknya. "Jangan bercanda!"

Fuyumi memilih menggeleng. "Kuharap aku salah. Ini hanya pikiranku, kau tahu?" lalu membentuk kurva senyum yang dipaksakan. " _Well_ , baiklah! Siang ini bagaimana jika kita observasi hutan?"

Shoto mengangguk. Baiklah. Mungkin itu bisa melupakan sejenak rasa bersalahnya pada Midoriya. Masalah itu juga yang membuat ruangannya menjadi sangat berantakan. Namun dalam hati lelaki itu, ia tetap tidak dapat menampik perasaan itu. Perasaan yang benar-benar membuatnya terusik entah kenapa.

Ia tak ingin Midoriya memaksakan dirinya.

Baiklah, Shoto menghela napas dalam hati. Nanti malam, Shoto akan mengunjungi Midoriya dan meminta maaf.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki menghela napas perlahan. Setengah berusaha mengindahkan bau darah yang bercampur dengan pengap. Baginya -yang padahal adalah seorang vampir- ini benar-benar membuat mual. Maka, lelaki dengan helaian hijau tua tersebut melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar dalam tempo cepat.

'Bisa tidak sih, lorong menuju ruang raja dibersihkan?!' ia menggerutu dalam hati.

Beberapa puluh meter kemudian, lelaki itu sudah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu besar. Lalu tanpa membuang waktu mengetuknya. Setelah mendapat jawaban dari dalam, ia mendorong pintu tersebut.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Midoriya Izuku," disapa dengan suara berat mencekam. Shigaraki Tomura menyeringai.

Midoriya berlutut. "Saya memenuhi panggilan Anda,"

"Baiklah, bagaimana dunia manusia?" Shigaraki memulai pertanyaannya.

"Tetap tidak ada perubahan berarti," lelaki manik hijau tersebut menjawab jujur.

"Apa kau tahu tentang sesuatu yang penting? Kepolisian pembasmi vampir misal?"

"Sayangnya, tidak."

Bohong.

"Bertemu dan berinteraksi dengan salah satu dari mereka?"

"Dengan menyesal, tidak."

Bohong.

Shigaraki menyandarkan dirinya pada sandaran kursi kerajaan. Meminum suatu cairan merah kental dari dalam gelas piala. Ini pertama kalinya seorang Midoriya Izuku tak mendapatkan apapun ketika melapor. Shigaraki tentu saja bukan tipe orang yang terbiasa dengan adanya degradasi kinerja, namun kali ini suasana hatinya sedang baik. Toh, biasanya Midoriya akan membuatkan dirinya suatu strategi untuk menyerang manusia. Lagipula sebenarnya seseorang di depannya tersebut juga adalah salah satu orang kepercayaannya.

"Aku akan memberimu misi penting, Midoriya Izuku," Shigaraki berdiri dari singgasananya. Berjalan mendekat.

Midoriya yang merasakan firasat buruk, menelan ludah, lalu mengangguk. "Dengan segala hormat, Yang Mulia."

"Kau tahu Todoroki Shoto?" sekarang Shigaraki telah berdiri tepat di depannya.

Midoriya mengangguk. "Saya tahu dari gosip yang beredar, Tuan,"

"Bagus," Shigaraki memegang puncak kepala Midoriya. "Perintahku adalah-

Bawakan aku kepala dari keluarga Todoroki. Mereka adalah ancaman bagi kita."

Jantung Midoriya seakan berhenti berdetak. Mana mungkin?!

.

.

.

Dengan kurang ajarnya, Bersambung :v (2)

A/N

Ya ampun, ini dikit banget serius :"v mana updatenya lama pake banget lagi. Maafkan saya yaa :"v sekedar cerita, mohon salahkan tugas dari dosen saya yang kebanyakan dengan deadline mepet :v selain itu, saya juga saat menulis ini kelihatan sama temen sebelah, "Asheera nulis diari ya?" saya ngakak dalam hati tapi mulut iya iya ajha :v ya masa saya bilang kalo saya lagi nulis Fic? :v

Well, saya akan memperbaiki kinerja saya yang terutama panjangnya fic semakin menurun panjangnya :"v padahal saya rencananya chap 2 ini sampai Shoto tahu kalo Izuku itu vampir :v

Baiklah, waktunya menjawab review~

 **Shirocchin** :

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK TELAH MEREVIEW SEBANYAK ITU, SHIROCCHIN-SAN SAYA BENAR-BENAR SENANG! #capslockjebol #buang Aaaaahhhh, bukan salah Anda kok, emang judulnya sebenarnya kurang sreg aja. Cuman ngebet banget pas mau publish :"v

 **Rinadesu**

Heh, sori ya lu sibuk tapi gue paksa :v btw, sudah 2 orang protes masalah judulnya :v

 **Babyone**

YA AMPUN, MAKASIH BANGET, BABYONE-SAN! SAYA TERHARU! Maaf, jika Anda kecewa karena chap 2 ini terlalu pendek. Akan saya usahkan pada chap berikutnya. Memang judulnya ga nyambung kok, kayaknya #buang

 **Guest**

Terima kasih telah mereview, saya sangat senang

 **Bbhyun**

Saya suka yang antimainstream sih, #buang

 **Kyuunauzunami**

Terima kasih sudah review, ini sudah lanjut walau sedikit :"v

 **Sleepy Asha00**

Terima kaassiihhhhh atas pemberian semangat, review, dan telah membaca fic ini. Saya sangat senaaaanngg.

 **SakuraMatcha**

Iya, ini dah lanjut. Maaf kalo dikit. :") makasih banget dah baca. Saya sangat senang.

Dan Anda yang sudah **follow** dan **fav**

 **Akashi Cielia x** **Rarachi x** **SakuraMatcha x** **brightseok x** **grobeyeux x Killua x Azreil x Miharu348 x renkaSh**

 **(maaf yang tidak tertera. Saya cepet-cepet copas soalnya #eh)**

 **Saya sangat berterima kasih telah baca, review, fav, dan follow :") ini sangat berharga**

Asheera W.

.

.

.

Mind RnR?


End file.
